


Sparks

by Ineedmyfics



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Compliant, Cassian and K-2 are space bros for life, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This was originally way more angsty and depressing, but I think we already have enough from this film as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedmyfics/pseuds/Ineedmyfics
Summary: There would be no sweet words or roses. It was neither the place nor the time. Both of them stood at the edge of life and death and neither knew anymore whether it was revenge or redemption they sought in each other's arms. But passion, no matter the reason it flared, was infinitely better than the grief and emptiness they felt in their hearts.





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after the Battle on Eadu.

" _Anyone else have something to say? _" Cassian asked angrily before he climbed the ladder and disappeared into the hatch.__

__It took Jyn a long time for the anger and grief to cool, for her mind to clear and let her know that Cassian wasn't the enemy. That he was on her side and they were more alike than she cared to admit. She'd just lost the only other family she'd had in the galaxy and the sheer pain from it made her blind to the suffering of others. He'd been dragged into the Rebellion just like she'd been, only he'd been a mere 6 years old when that happened. She was double that age when Saw found her and fortunate enough to know the luxury of having a family for the first decade of her life. Cassian never had the luxury and even worse yet, he was being used as a tool for the Rebellion like she now was._ _

__At least Saw always gave her the choice. He didn't think there was a point to doing anything if you didn't believe in it. That's why he'd left the Rebellion a long time ago. Given that, she was still pissed off that Cassian didn't relent sooner and she still hated his guts, but she had to admit that he didn't plan any of this and that he was only the messenger of this ill-fated mission. The fact that he didn't tell her so was what hurt the most. She'd finally begun to trust him._ _

__But it still clearly didn't go both ways._ _

__Unable to control herself any longer, she climbed up the hatch to find him. He was in one of the mechanical rooms making some trivial ship repairs to take his mind off the skirmish on Eadu. He looked up once when she came in, but didn't say anything as he continued to concentrate on the wiring in front of him. His shoulders were sunk in the telltale sign of grief._ _

__Jyn crossed her arms and waited for him to acknowledge her presence. When he didn't, she strode towards him in three steps and grabbed the tools right from his hands. He let them go without a fight and she dropped them to the floor with a thundering clatter._ _

__

__Down below, Bodhi and Baze flinched and wondered whether or not they should break up the fight that they were certain was happening._ _

__"Shouldn't you do something?" Bodhi asked K2._ _

__"I don't feel like it," the droid answered sheepishly. "Both of them have blasters and I still haven't got one and my statistical analyses for this ship are far too important for us to risk my life should I put myself in their crossfire. Besides, there is an 80% chance Cassian will win the fight. I only worry about Cassian when his survival rate is less than 30%, but fortunately, that is Jyn's statistics in this circumstance."_ _

__Bodhi squirmed in his seat and looked up at the hatch anxiously, but he was too afraid to go up since he never had any experience with breaking up fights before. Seeing that no one had the resolve to go, Baze took it upon himself to stop the fight when Chirrût held him back._ _

__"They have so much anger. It will be all right to let them talk for a little while," the monk said with one of those knowing smiles that told Baze that the Force had decided something they shouldn't meddle with. Though Baze thought the Force was a load of shit, he believed in his partner's judgement that Jyn and Cassian would not kill each other._ _

__

__"I have something more to say," Jyn said, standing taller than Cassian as he didn't move from his seat._ _

__"What more do you want?" he sighed weakly. He was exhausted from everything. He had tried to do the right thing for a change and disobey orders, but it seemed that he had only accelerated Galen Erso's death. "I'm sorry. I really am, Jyn. I know it's not enough, but if there is anything I can do to make up for this, I'll do it."_ _

__"I trusted you!" she all but screamed. "You said that rebellions were built on hope and I put that hope in the Rebellion. I put that hope that you wouldn't stab me in the back like everyone else in my life seems to do!"_ _

__"I know you're hurt," he said. "I know what it's like to be without hope." Flashes of his past flew through his mind. His home planet of Fest--once a tropical paradise of green mountains and waterfalls--was now a cold, barren land living under the shadow of the Empire. He remembered his village, the friends he'd had and the dreams they'd shared. All were buried under the rubble after the Empire bombed his home. He remembered still more painful things. His father executed at the Carida Academy as a warning to all rebels. His mother weeping for days until one day he'd woken up and she was gone. She'd taken a blaster and went to get revenge on the Stormtroopers at the Academy. She was swiftly captured and executed. He never got to say goodbye._ _

__He remembered all the grief and then the hot, burning rage that never tempered until he realised that he was as deep in blood as his enemies were. The Rebellion had required him to do terrible, unspeakable things and he'd done it all for the promise that there would be an end to this, that the Empire would crumble and he could be whole again._ _

__But he knew in his heart that this would never happen. He would more than likely die for the Rebellion. And even if there was some miniscule, minute chance that he'd survive, he doubted he even wanted to. The war had already killed him._ _

__Clearing the memories from his mind, he turned his head to look up at Jyn. "Let out all your anger," he told her. "I can take a few blows if you need them."_ _

__To his surprise, she made no hesitation to strike him as hard as she could. By the second blow, he was knocked off his seat. He put his hands out to brace himself for the fall onto the metallic floor, but while he did so, Jyn took his blaster from his holster and pointed it to the back of his head._ _

__For a brief moment, he felt a surge of panic that he had underestimated how much he trusted Jyn Erso and that this very well had cost him his life. He didn't think to beg. He'd done far worse things than what she would’ve done by killing him. But instead of the click of a trigger, he heard the blaster clang to the floor and slide away from them. He felt Jyn pull him back towards her, felt her whisper the words that made him both fearful and outraged all at once._ _

__"You're pathetic," she said. "You only want me to beat you so you won't have to do it yourself. If you hate what you do, why don't you stop? When you don't believe in a cause, it's no longer your fight."_ _

__He didn't say anything, only tightened his fists in response. He was angry that she had called him pathetic when he had joined the fray to save her, when he had even tried to save her father. And he was angry that perhaps she was right about him all along._ _

__She sighed and slowly rose to her feet. "I'm disappointed, Captain. I understand that you'd let me throw you around a bit, but how easily I can steal your blasters from you never ceases to amaze me. I would’ve thought you earned your title with considerably more skill."_ _

__"That's because I'm going easy on you," Cassian answered, quickly rising to face her._ _

__"Because I'm a woman?" Jyn scoffed._ _

__"Because I trust you," he said, backing her to a wall. She fought against his hold, but she underestimated how strong and capable he was when he wanted to be. He unholstered her blaster and waved it at her with a smirk before tossing it over his shoulder._ _

__She kicked his shin in response. He reeled back momentarily and she quickly switched their positions until he was pinned against the wall with surprising force. Saw wasn't kidding when he said she was his best fighter. He could see the glitter in her sleeves which meant that she likely had two hidden knives. "You don't trust me at all," she said matter-of-factly. "You would have told me your orders if you did."_ _

__"You would have killed me," Cassian said._ _

__"I would," Jyn answered without hesitation._ _

__"Then why am I still alive?" he asked, pulling off her jacket. He was wrong. She'd hidden four knives in there._ _

__"Because I trust you."_ _

__Cassian felt something like hope flutter in his chest, but it was quickly extinguished by her next words._ _

__"But I still hate you," she said, ripping of his vest and jacket. To her surprise, he didn't carry any more weapons on him._ _

__"As do I," he said with a far too intense look. "You're reckless and stubborn."_ _

__"Cowardly," she said, shoving him to the wall again for the hell of it. "Cold, manipulative spy."_ _

__"Selfish and thieving," he pressed back._ _

__"Assassin," she said, beating her fists against his chest as she remembered that he had shown himself to be rough-on-the-edges but honourable in her presence while secretly plotting to kill both her fathers behind her back._ _

__Cassian gently held her shoulders to lessen the impact of her blows and she soon relented, still punching his chest but with no force or feeling._ _

__"I trusted you," she wept. She allowed herself a few tears to fall before she regained her composure and looked up to stare him down. She wanted to trust him again, but he had still done these things and the wounds would take a long time to heal. "But you're just like everyone else I've known. I find a cause, I find someone I can maybe somehow trust again, and then he ends up betraying me and leaving me on my own because he's too much of a coward to do what he really wants."_ _

__He turned them around again and pushed her against the wall. "Well, I'm still here, aren't I?" he smiled lightheartedly. Then his face grew serious. "I can't give you the stability that you need in your life, Jyn. We're in a war after all. But I can promise you this: whatever comes next for you, I'll be there to face it with you. I owe you that much at least."_ _

__Jyn relaxed and nodded in agreement. Cassian released his hold on her and she turned to go, but he stopped her by cupping her chin._ _

__"Oh, and one more thing," he said, turning her back to face him. "I'm not afraid to do what I want." And he leaned forward to kiss her._ _

__Jyn was still for several moments, too shocked to even react as quickly as she usually did. He took her hesitance as an invitation and deepened the kiss, drawing her closer so that their bodies were flush together._ _

__When Jyn finally came to her senses, she was angry and she didn't know if it was because he had kissed her without her permission or if it was because she wanted more and he was taking his sweet time getting on with it. She growled and pushed him hard against the wall. When he gasped for air, she took the time to assault his mouth with her own, pushing him back with each thrust of her tongue while their movements echoed loudly through the small metallic room._ _

__

__Down below, Bodhi shifted in his seat again, turning to ask K2 for the hundredth time, "Are you sure everything's okay?"_ _

__"Yes, yes," K2 answered in his most calming voice. "Nothing alarming in my calculations. So far, it's nothing outside your typical hand-to-hand combat."_ _

__"Typical??!!!!" Bodhi shouted. "If they're fighting up there, someone can get seriously hurt!"_ _

__K2 shrugged, or at least as best as his clunky arms allowed him. "If Cassian knocked Jyn out, then at least she'd stop leading us to trouble," the droid replied. "I swear, that girl will be the death of all of us!"_ _

__

__Cassian pushed Jyn back to the wall, sliding up her white tank top until he bared her breasts. He toyed with one nipple while he took the other in his mouth. She hissed and not wanting to be outdone, she unbuttoned his pants and began stroking his cock._ _

__There would be no sweet words or roses. It was neither the place nor the time. Both of them stood at the edge of life and death and neither knew anymore whether it was revenge or redemption they sought in each other's arms. But passion, no matter the reason it flared, was infinitely better than the grief and emptiness they felt in their hearts._ _

__Jyn let her pants fall to the ground and very soon her strong legs were wrapped around his waist. He positioned himself along her entrance and closed his eyes as he slid into her warm depths. It had been a long time for both of them and they gasped in unison._ _

__Jyn was the first to recover and she moved off him entirely only to slam down hard on his shaft. He groaned both at the pleasure and pain and soon responded in kind by thrusting until he backed her to the wall. Jyn hit her head, but all she felt was the pleasant sensation of her first orgasm washing over her._ _

__Cassian sighed and muttered in his native language, of which Jyn could only understand her name. It was beautiful despite its roughness and brokenness as he tried to catch his breath. His voice fluttered to her neck, sending chills down her spine. He said her name like it was a prayer and a curse._ _

__She started to slide down the wall and he turned his movements further upward, pushing deeper into her with more passion and more force. She moaned as he angled his thrusts in just the perfect way. Ashamed that he was easily reducing her to a hot, quivering mess, she used his shoulders to give her the momentum to meet him thrust for thrust. However, Cassian was not a man to easily compromise with and he soon increased the timing of his thrusts to a point she was unable to keep up with. She began moaning loudly and uncontrollably at each turn. He chuckled and she bit him just to make him moan in return. He realised that he ought not to have underestimated her when she clamped tightly around him, eliciting a long, unconscious moan that he didn't realise he had made until it echoed back to him. He gazed up at her and saw that that spark, that fire of determination had returned to her eyes. He didn't know whether it would fill the darkness of his soul or consume him entirely. And frankly, he wasn't sure if he cared._ _

__

__Down in controls, the room began to be filled with the echoes of Jyn and Cassian's bodies slamming into the walls. Bodhi's look of concern soon grew to embarrassment when he heard the unmistakable moans of desire. Baze rolled his eyes and leant against the wall while Chirrût's knowing smile soon took on a glow that was more than just wisdom._ _

__Surprisingly, K2 turned from the most calm person in the room to the most alarmed one. "Oh Stars, they're killing each other! They're killing each other! I can hear their screams! Cassian needs my help! I must go help him!”_ _

__He quickly left his seat, forcing Bodhi to take full command of the ship before they lost their way in hyperspace. The droid tried to run, but only made himself trip as his legs weren't built for this kind of agility._ _

__"K2, no!" Bodhi shouted from the control panel. "You don't want to go up there!"_ _

__"I can go up when I damn well please!" the droid answered crossly. "Especially when Cassian is in danger! I can hear his screams!"_ _

__"Leave them alone," Baze told the droid. "No one's killing anybody." He stood in front of the ladder to bar the droid from coming to the rescue of his programmer._ _

__K2 tried to make another cry of protest, but he was cut off by a long bout of Jyn's moaning. Her moans were no longer spaced apart, but moving quicker and quicker and increasing exponentially in volume. Cassian's sighs and moans were no different and it was his erratic breathing that had K2 all in a tizzy._ _

__"He's breathing too fast!" K2 shouted. "He's suffocating!"_ _

__"No!" Bodhi and Baze shouted in unison._ _

__"Cassian isn't hurt at all. There's another explanation for their screams. They're um....they're..." At this, Bodhi's cheeks turned red._ _

__"Having sex," Baze finished for him._ _

__"Having sex?" the droid replied naïvely. "You mean as in sexual intercourse? The act that ensures species reproduction and evolution in the galaxy?"_ _

__Baze nodded._ _

__K2 stood still for several moments, processing this new piece of information. Then he pushed Baze to the side and climbed up the ladder in a thunder of metal and fury._ _

__"CASSIAN!" the droid cried as his head burst through the hatch. "YOU BETTER BE USING PROTECTION!!!!!!!!!"_ _

__Cassian and Jyn had finished blissfully and were now kissing languidly as Jyn's feet returned to the ground, their bodies still flush against each other. At the sound of the droid's voice, both of them cursed._ _

__"I have an implant," Jyn yelled at the droid. "Go away."_ _

__"Implants fail," the droid replied. "Would you like to me to tell you the odds?"_ _

__"No!" Cassian said, reddening. "It's very low anyway."_ _

__"Well, yes...but abstinence is the only 100% sure way to avoid pregnancy!" the droid said indignantly._ _

__"Didn't I tell you to delete all the Imperial sex ed in your registry?" Cassian groaned._ _

__"I decided it was useful," the droid said petulantly._ _

__Cassian strode to the hatch and slammed the lid down on the droid before he could spew any more Imperial-biased dogma. The droid fell to the ground with a clang, but he promptly picked himself up and returned to his place assisting Bodhi._ _

__Cassian and Jyn quickly dressed and returned to the ship's main room when they were done. Everyone was oddly silent for politeness's sake and they thanked the stars for small favours. It was five minutes of blissful silence before K2 spoke again when Cassian decided to take position as another co-pilot._ _

__"I was only looking out for your sake," the droid complained. "I don't know why you threw me down the hatch. Of course I can't feel pain, but I can feel the implications of it! Friends are supposed to look out for each other and aren't I a friend? Well, come to think of it, you programmed me to be your friend. Which I still think is sad, by the way. You really ought to socialise more. Just not with Jyn. She's too unpredictable and given her past and current recklessness, I feel that she decreases your performance and ability to follow orders by a significant percentage. And I've come to the conclusion that a child between the two of you would only further jeopardise our missions. I've found it harder to accomplish maximum efficiency when I can no longer focus on your survival, but must study Jyn's actions more closely because now she's become a factor in your survival and having a child will really just be too overwhelming for my calculations!"_ _

__Jyn's face reddened like a tomato and Bodhi, who was the youngest of them all, naïvely ventured to ask, "Jyn, are you and Cassian really having a baby?"_ _

__"N-no," Jyn cried. "We're not. This was the only time we...err-_ _

__"I would be very interested to see what kind of child the both of you would have," Baze said. "Especially what kind of fighter he'd turn out to be...."_ _

__"Or she," Chirrût chirped. "I think the Force would be strong with her."_ _

__Cassian remained stoic in his seat, but his knuckles whitened as he held onto a steering device. Jyn did her best to face the others with dignity, but it was hard to do so when everyone, including K2, started describing what a potential child between Cassian and her would be like._ _

__"I think she'd look and act tough like her parents, but be really kind-hearted when it mattered," Bodhi suggested._ _

__"No, reckless," K2 piped in. "Definitely reckless. And doubly stubborn thanks to both her parents. As for phenotypic features: dark hair, dark eyes, and lightly tanned skin."_ _

__"I think he'd be super stealthy," Baze added. "Cassian is a spy and Jyn is a thief after all."_ _

__"I think she may even be a Jedi," Chirrût said._ _

__"Nonsense," Baze said. "Jedis don't exist anymore."_ _

__Jyn couldn't take it anymore and went to stand by Cassian so that at least she had someone to commiserate with. He gave her a knowing look and said, "Come sit by me, I'll show you how to pilot a ship."_ _

__"Good job, Cassian," K2 commended him. "We all know this is the only kind of ship you know how to handle."_ _

__"Shut up," Cassian muttered to his droid. "Don't make me reprogram you."_ _

__"It wouldn't be the first time," K2 sighed. "I was happy as an Imperial droid. They gave me blasters."_ _

__"You didn't even have emotions then, so how could you be happy?" Cassian asked._ _

__"In retrospect, it wasn't such a bad place to be. As an Imperial droid, I wasn't programmed to be invested in human affairs. I just followed orders and blasted anyone else who didn't. But you had to go and give me a conscience! So now all I feel is guilt!"_ _

__The droid flailed his arms in lament and Jyn couldn't help but chuckle at K's flair for the dramatics. She wondered how Cassian, a hard-edged spy, could ever conduct work with someone so conspicuous. She blushed as her mind unwillingly conjured up images of their arduous coupling and she realised that there were probably warm depths beneath all the iciness that Cassian put on himself like armour. She had only seen a glimpse of him through the cracks and she wondered whether this was the source of K's passionate outbursts or whether Cassian was just a shitty programmer. When K2 made another side remark on her recklessness, she realised that the droid was exactly like Cassian or at least how he tried to be. Too quick to judge and too slow to trust._ _

__She decided to take up Cassian's offer on learning how to pilot a ship even though the prospect never struck her interest before. She needed to take her mind off Saw and her father and the gossip behind her wasn't helping her feel any better. Cassian was pleased that she was so very eager to learn something he was interested in and she couldn't help but be thankful for (and lament) how quickly he reverted to his serious demeanour. She wondered if things would change between them when they returned to base, or if he'd betray her all the same when they returned and share the Alliance's sentiment in condemning her father. Hell, she even wondered whether her father was a good man or whether she was latching on to anything that could convince her that there was still good in this world._ _

__She felt Cassian put his hand on hers to guide her movements on the steering device and his touch burned her. She remembered how warm he had felt, how his eyes had lit up with desire. She shifted away from him lest she become like the moth who ventured too close to the flame. She told him she could do it by herself. She couldn't get too close to him. She was thankful for the spark he had given her; it had awoken the fierceness in her, the savagery with which she hoped to live each day of her life until she was free from all the prisons life had given her. But she didn't want to start a fire. It was foolish. It was reckless. It was painful to put her whole heart into anything again. It had been broken too many times for her to ever be anything less than her disillusioned self. If she didn't let anything get to her, nothing could. But she prayed on all the stars in the galaxy that she could be cold enough to quell the fire that traitorously burned in her heart._ _


End file.
